Mike's Chance
by Marx810
Summary: Mike doesn't always have to be the chump. Unable to take his status anymore, Mike gets help from an unexpected source and is finally able to be genuinely noticed by Bella...at a great cost. Will have Breaking Dawn spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

(I suppose this story is set up to have happened in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Feel free to review/flame/whatever. And without further ado…)

"Hey Mike! Wait up." Angela called after Mike, who turned back a little too slowly. Mike had seemed a bit bummed lately. Especially for Mike, between him and Jessica they were supposed to be the two bubbly ones of the group. And it wasn't Mike and Jessica's break up either. He'd gotten over that awhile ago. Angela and Ben had even tried to go out somewhere to cheer him up but it did very little. With Ben going to work, Angela was just going to have to try to get to the heart of the matter herself.

"Yeah?" Mike asked, trying to put on his best polite face.

"Sit." Angela ordered, pointing to the couch and more importantly, motioning for Mike to get back in her house. You could see the mental debate, but it wasn't often that Angela got stubborn about anything and this seemed to be one of those times. He reluctantly went back into the house and sat on the couch. "Okay Mike, it's just us. What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to him. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. There's no rule against me not being all happy all the time isn't there?" He snapped, almost immediately feeling bad about. "Sorry sorry. You didn't deserve that." Angela put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Honestly Mike. You know you can trust me. I won't tell anyone. I just want to help." Mike was doing his best not to make eye contact which was getting a little irritating but Angela was after all, the patient type.

To get anything out of him, she was going to have to guess. "Um…is this about Bella?" Even she wasn't prepared for the reaction that followed.

"I can't believe she's marrying that…that…HIM! Sure he's rich and good looking but he's creepy as Hell! He left her! Turned her in to…well…you saw her!" Angela just nodded and let Mike rant. He seemed to have been holding this in for awhile and it was best to just let him get it out. "And she just lets him waltz back in and everything's all nice and dandy. 'Oh look, we're getting married. Look at the size of the rocks on my hand. Have you ever seen so many one one ring'?"

Angela began to bite her lip to keep from saying that his quote was actually more of what Jessica and Lauren had said, not Bella but she kept her mouth shut. "They've known each other for all of two years! And worst of all he….he…" Angela chose this point to finally say something.

"He isn't you?" She added, quietly.

"No. He isn't. It's just not fair! I'm not that bad of a guy am I? But she just treats me like I'm some chump. If I'm lucky she'll actually acknowledge me, but she never really listens to what I say. I can tell. She just goes through the motions. Hell! Even when Cullen wasn't there, she had that…Jacob…guy there and she obviously preferred him to me. I'm always nice to her. I'm always there for her. I'm even her partner in Gym, even though it's hazardous to my health! And for what!? To her I'm just…."

Once again Angela calmly finished the thought outloud. "Normal."

Mike slumped back into the couch with a sigh, seemingly shouted out. "Not used to rejection, huh?" Angela asked, weakly. Sure she had a nagging feeling that this was the source of Mike's depression but she hadn't expected him to be so…loudly vocal about it.

"It's…not just that Ang. She never even gave me a chance. It's not like with Jessica. We actually dated and it didn't work. With Bella…she won't even give me a chance. It's driving me insane. She **deserves** better than him." Whereas before Mike had been yelling at the top of his lungs, now he was extremely hard to hear.

"Mike…I'm saying this as a friend. You've got to let her go. You two just…aren't meant to be. You've tried and you've tried but she just doesn't see you that way." Angela tried to keep her voice even but honestly she was slightly worried about Mike's reaction to her words. Her caution seemed to have merit.

"I wouldn't know! If she'd just give me the time of day then just maybe she'd see what I really have to offer. I'm not rich or Mr. Giant Hardcore Guy On A Motorcycle but I l-…she deserves better…" Once again Mike's voice trailed off near the end of his rant and had he actually been looking at Angela he'd have noticed the change in her expression. Instead of the cool and collected way she usually looked, her eyes were practically wide in shock.

"Mike…what were you about to say?" She asked very carefully.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter now anyway…" He grumbled back, folding his arms over his chest.

"Mike…please…please listen to me when I say…mentally speaking…falling in love with Bella is not the healthiest thing you could do."

While Mike wasn't completely sure what Angela had meant by that, he still felt slightly offended as well as surprised that she'd actually said something bad about Bella. "I can't help how I feel. She just…does something to me. And I tried to write it off as 'forbidden fruit' or 'You always want what you can't have.' and all that but…I just know in my heart it's more than that. Seeing her with Cullen's literally driving me insane. But I know there's no point in me saying anything. I could get on my knees and beg and all it'd do is make her feel guiltier about saying no."

At this point, Angela let out a surprisingly exasperated sigh. "Dammit Mike…Bella's just not attracted to normal people. She literally found the 2 weirdest guys…the 2 most dangerous guys in all of Forks to be attracted to. Especially simultaneously. That can't be a coincidence. Going after Bella is literally not a healthy move." As soon as the words fell from Angela's lips she had an expression like she'd just told too much. But as much as Mike was intrigued by her sudden outburst one part of her rant in particular caught his attention.

"Dangerous? As in Bella's in danger with them around? What do you know?" Mike asked, his voice laced with accusation.

Angela grumbled something under her breath that Mike couldn't understand. "If anything they're in danger of what she attracts…" Angela's voice now sounded unusually exhausted. Once more, it was like the more Angela talked like this, the more questions Mike had.

"Angela? You're my friend, right?" He asked, noting that Angela was now giving him skeptical look.

"Of course…" She answered cautiously.

"What do you know about them that you're not telling me?" His piercing gaze didn't seem to affect Angela all that much as a slight smirk began to form on her lips.

"The more pertinent question would be…why I know it…" Everything from Angela's expression to her voice now seemed to change drastically. It was almost as if she went from shy, friendly girl to…dangerous.

"Why do you know it?" Mike finally asked, taking the bait.

"I know a lot of things. Unfortunately for you they're things normal people shouldn't know. Things that normal people can't know." As Angela spoke, Mike could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing. It was similar to how he felt around Cullen. Like something just wasn't right. He had a feeling to get the information he wanted, he'd have to go the indirect route.

"Wouldn't that imply that you aren't normal?" He asked, hoping this line of questioning would lead him in the right direction.

"I'm not. As I said, Bella's not attracted to normal people. Even if it's not a romantic attraction in my case…" She grumbled.

"So…why aren't you normal?" Mike asked, trying not to let his impatience leak though his words.

"Because of what I am." Mike was just about to ask the obvious follow up question when Angela held up her finger. "Mike…knowledge is **not** always a good thing. In this case it can be as dangerous to you as your insistent wishes. In equal measure in fact."

There was a long pause between the two teens before Mike finally nodded. "I don't care. I want to know."

Once again that odd grin crossed Angela's face. "There is a price to such knowledge, Mike. Bella's had a very long two years because of it that you are unaware of. Are you sure?"

Mike was glaring now. It was taking so long to get to the point that he wanted to know that he was beginning to lose track of it. "Yes." He said gruffly.

"I could tell you what I am, but…it would just be a word to you. The closest equivalent would be…a witch."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike raised an eyebrow. "A witch? Really? Riiiight… Is this supposed to be cheering me up or something? I'm not really in the laughing moo-" Mike's words were cut off as the house began to shake. He was about to hit the deck when he saw that Angela's eyes were solid white.

"It isn't often I tell someone about this, so I'd appreciate being taken seriously." The dangerous edge was back in Angela's voice.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you!" Mike yelled, frantically waving his hands in surrender. As soon as he did this the house stopped shaking and the color of her eyes returned to normal.

"That's better." Angela said, her smirk returning.

"So…about the other two…" Mike muttered, trying to take this all in but at the same time really curious about that 'dangerous' line.

"One track mind, huh? Just because they are dangerous doesn't mean they're dangerous to Bella. Luckily for her, both of them are enough in love with her that they can…control their more…baser instincts. It's just the fact that…" Angela started, speaking very thoughtfully.

"What?" Mike asked, once again getting a little impatient. It was like Angela was purposely dragging this out.

"I am purposely dragging this out." Angela said matter-of-factly, chuckling a little at Mike's expression.

"You can read minds?" Mike questioned.

Angela looked thoughtful again. "It's…not quite that simple. I suppose the short answer would be…yes? But not all the time."

Once again, Mike's mind was full of curiosity until something occurred to him. "Why are you distracting me?" Mike asked, with an edge of annoyance in his tone.

"So…I can…keep from going with **my**…baser instincts." Right when Mike was about to ask what that meant, Angela provided him with another distraction. "Anyway, if it's Bella's safety you're worried about. Don't. She's got more protection than you know. It's you that I'd worry about if you either continue to torture yourself over her or go with your heart and try to interfere. It…won't end well, Mike."

The following pause was so loud it was almost suffocating. "You seem to know a lot, Ang. Let me ask you a question then. Does she…feel for him the way that I feel for her?"

Angela's eyes went wide for a short period of time before she answered. "That's…a very simple question…with a very complicated answer…."

Mike didn't care if Angela could apparently move houses and change her eye color, he needed this. "No. It's a yes or no question, with a yes or no answer."

Angela paused again, putting up her finger when Mike got impatient. "No. A yes or no answer doesn't do the question itself justice. Now listen. Edward's kind…well…they're the perfect predators. The way they look…the way they smell…it's all to draw you in. By nature it was never designed for consistent exposure. They draw their prey, they kill it. If they don't kill it, they turn it. For whatever reason…Edward chooses not to do either. This leaves Bella…consistently around…a lure, I suppose you could call it. She's fixated on him…addicted to him in every sense of the term. We both know what happened when he left her. As much as I'd hate to say it, if Edward ever left her again I'm almost positive she'd kill herself or possibly never come out of her zombie state. He is totally and completely in love with her however. It…works out… Ironically she is in love with the other one. But her addiction to Edward's so complete that she can't really feel it."

Mike stayed quiet but his face told that he didn't like that last part. Angela meanwhile kept going regardless. "It's like…Jacob is…the most delicious chocolate you've ever tasted but Edward's a shot of Heroin that she can get on a regular basis. To answer your question. No, as far as I can tell she doesn't love Edward as much as you love her. But she's fixated on him enough that she might as well." Enter another awkward pause.

"Wait…if Cullen's Heroin…and the other guy's chocolate…what does that make me?"

Angela gave Mike a look that let him know that she wasn't used to being caught off guard this many consecutive times. "You'd be…a… vanilla sundae…with a couple of sprinkles."

Mike opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. On his third attempt he finally said, "…What's that supposed to mean!?"

An odd giggle escaped form Angela's lips. "It means you're a good person. But compared to the 'chocolate' and 'heroin', you're just normal. It genuinely is completely pointless for you to try. Just let her go, Mike. She's made her decision. She knows the consequences of it. Just let it go. Go on with your life."

Most people tended to assume that Mike wasn't all that bright. But like most things it wasn't so simple to label him that way. He could be pretty quick on the uptake with enough motivation. "You could do something about that couldn't you? You never did tell me what your 'base' instinct was and why you were fighting it."

There was no humor in Angela's expression, just a long sigh. "I can't make her love you if that's what you're thinking. And even if I could, she's my friend. I wouldn't."

Mike shook his head viciously. "No! I wouldn't want that anyway. I do care for her after all. I'd just want…to have a chance for her to actually look at me and actually listen to me. Could you help with that?"

Mike cringed back slightly as he saw Angela's glare. "Dammit Mike! Don't ask me questions like that…"

Mike cringed back slightly but kept his resolve. "Angela…no distractions…no mind games. Can you help me or not?"

Angela let out an exasperated sigh. "I did warn you, Mike. Remember that. Do you know all those stories about people getting favors from the Devil in exchange for their soul?" Angela asked, to which Mike nodded. "Those are usually…witches. We grant desires…for a price. And it's never monetary, if you get my drift."

Mike blinked quickly a few times, processing the information. "I have to give you my soul!?"

Angela had a look like she was fighting the urge to bang her head against the table. "No you idiot. That was just an example. The fact that it…has been done before is irrelevant."

"So…what could you do exactly?" Mike asked. After an uncomfortably long sigh, Angela finally answered the question.

"Basically…I can take the addictiveness out of the 'heroin', inject it into your 'sundae', then add some hot fudge, some nuts, maybe some crumbled Oreos…" Both Mike and Angela moaned simultaneously.

"Ang, you're making me hungry."

Angela giggled as her eyes went white again, and out of nowhere on the table was a sundae as she'd described it. Taking a spoonful she began to dig in as Mike's face soured. "Angela…you're eating me…"

Angela giggled again. "And you're delicious! Here. Have some." She motioned as another spoon appeared.

Mike's eyes shot wide as he tasted it. "Oh my God! This is delicious!" He said excitedly as he got a few more spoonfuls.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Well it does have Heroin in it…" Mike paused, giving Angela a look before she burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm kidding, Mike. I'm kidding. It's just a sundae."

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Give a guy a heart attack…" He muttered.

"Anyway. That's the gist of what I'll do. You won't be look like Edward or anything. It'll be your own look. You'll just have the same addicting effect on Bella that Edward does. Not permanently of course. You want a chance for Bella to notice you and that's what I can offer." Angela stated, getting back to 'business'.

"Sounds fair…what will I have to pay you?"

Angela seemed to ponder this for awhile. "You're my friend, Mike. And to be honest I really don't want to do this so I'll 'charge' you the bare minimum it'll take to do the job. I'll need your memories."

Mike gawked at Angela for a short while, waiting for the pun. "My memories? As in all of them?"

Angela gave him another exasperated sigh. "No. Just your memories of…wooing Bella. Whether it works or not."

Mike's eyes tightened. "But…if I actually get Bella to like me and I don't remember it-" He started until Angela raised her hand.

"You'll get to keep the feelings. As will she. That's what's really important. If she does love you. After everything's said and done, she'll still be in love with you and she'll know it. However if you're wrong…" Angela let that trail off.

"If I'm wrong?" Mike questioned almost immediately.

"Do you remember how it feels when you ask out Bella and she turns you down? The rejection?" Mike made a pained expression as he nodded. "Imagine that tenfold. If you're wondering why it'd be so much worse it has to do with the second part of your payment."

This caught Mike's attention. "Second part?"

Angela nodded. "Think of it as dollars and change. The memories are the change. I still need the dollars."

Mike smirked. "So how many dollars do I owe you?"

Despite Mike's smirk, Angela's face remained stern. "Eight."

The way she said it made Mike slightly…nervous. "Eight what exactly?" He asked.

"Years."

Once again Mike found himself smiling. "What? I have to be your slave for eight years?"

Angela shook her head. "No. You have to give me eight years of your life."

Mike tried to figure out the difference with no success. "I'm not following you."

Angela let out another sigh. "If you were originally going to live to be 90, you'll now die at 82. Understand?"

Mike nodded before it really sunk in. "Wait…you're literally taking my life as…payment?"

Angela looked up as he asked this. "Yes. What you want isn't as easy as I make it sound. I need life energy to do it. As I said. I'm taking the bare minimum. Usually we take extra for ourselves. Profit if you will. Don't bother asking what we do with it. You don't want to know."

Mike raised his eyebrow. "I'll take your word on that…" For the first time since this part of the conversation, the corner of Angela's lip twitched up. "What if I don't have 8 years?" He asked, slightly worried.

The tiny signs of a smirk left Angela's face. "Then you die immediately and I'd own your soul for the remaining years. There is a reason why ghosts tend to be so…irritable."

Mike's instinct was to ask more about that but…he was getting the feeling that he didn't want to know. "But…if I died immediately, you wouldn't be able to give me what I paid for." He couldn't help but ask about that one.

"And you wouldn't have been able to pay me in the first place. That's the punishment. There is a reason why witches aren't portrayed as nice." Angela replied with a humorless smile. "You have to ask yourself a question. Is Bella worth it? Is the mere possibility that she'll be with you worth your life? Or at the very least, a portion of it."

Mike leaned back and stared at the ceiling as Angela waited patiently. "Yes. She is." He finally said, making eye contact.

Angela nodded. "As you wish…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that it?" Mike asked, curiously.

Angela rolled her eyes. "We haven't even started yet. We have to form an official contract. Make sure everything's clear. Now…your first payment is of 8 years of your life to be taken as soon as you officially agree to the contract. Your second is your memories of the time you have with Bella to be taken at…approximately 12:17 tonight, or the next morning if you want to be picky."

Mike's gave Angela a curious look. "12:17? Tonight?" He gave a look at his watch. "That gives me half a day."

Angela nodded. "Yes. Which will be enough time if you use it wisely. If you can't get her to fall for you after I'm done with you it's hopeless." She continued as Mike slumped on the couch. "And finally, your third payment-"

"Third?" Mike interrupted again. "You didn't say anything about a third."

Angela sighed. "That's because you already paid it. You don't know how long you'll live or even **if** you'll live after I take those years from you. And you don't actually know if this will work or not. It's one of the main reasons I only need 8. Normally these kinds of transactions take considerably more than that." She added with a smile.

Mike did his best to return it. "That's…nice."

A small chuckle escaped Angela's lips. "In exchange for these payments, I will take the addictiveness from Edward and place it into you along with a few other perks. Do you agree to this contract?"

Mike thought about it for a short time. "Yes."

Angela nodded. "Then our contract is finalized." She stated in a serious tone.

"What? I don't have to sign it in blood or anything?" Mike asked, with a little chuckle of his own.

"Physical contracts tend to intimidate people. And you'd be amazed how many people are squeamish about signing in their own blood. Some lose consciousness before it could be finalized. It kind of ruins the mystique when you have to wait for them to wake up so they can sign the damn thing…" Angela giggled to herself at Mike's expression. "I'm kidding, Mike. You're so gullible!" She playfully poked him in the shoulder. "Verbal contracts are just easier to manage."

"You're so evil!" Mike taunted, sticking out his tongue. "Anyway, so that's all?" Mike asked, skeptically.

"No. I still need to take the years from you. Lean forward please." Angela requested, noting Mike's apprehension as he did it. "This is the point of no return, Mike. After you've fully paid me, there are no refunds. Are you absolutely sure?" The playfulness was gone as Angela said these words.

"Yeah yeah, just do it." He said, closing his eyes. "Is this going to hurt?"

"I'm ripping years from your lifespan. It will be as painful as it sounds if not moreso. Not as bad as burning for three days though…" Angela said, putting her hands on Mike's temples.

"Burning for three days? What's that gotta do with any-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mike's scream echoed through the house, making his previous yell-fests pale into comparison of the noise currently escaping his mouth.

"And it's over. I've never felt it myself but I have heard it described as hurtling down the world's highest roller coaster drop while someone vivisects you with a wooden spoon." Angela stated, trying to add some levity to the moment. In all honesty it killed her having to hurt Mike like that. But it was what he wanted…

"Yeah…that's pretty accurate…" Mike mumbled, surprised at how different his voice sounded but still trying to shake off the odd sensation. That was definitely not something he'd want to do again. He then noticed the way that Angela was looking at him. "What?" He asked. But all she did was point. When he looked in the direction she pointed at all he saw was a mirror and then his jaw nearly clattered on the floor when he saw the reflection in it.

It looked like him, of course. Just like Angela had said, but it was like every minute thing that could have been considered and imperfection was gone. And even then it didn't explain just how…beautiful he was. And he'd never used that term in reference to himself. Handsome, hot, great piece of man flesh, but never 'beautiful'. "Whoa…" He said as he touched his face.

"You clean up nice." Angela teased. "You won't sparkle in the sunlight though."

"Wha?" Mike asked, pulling himself away from the mirror.

"Noooothing." Angela sang. "I'm glad you're pleased though." She added, sincerely.

"Thanks a lot, Ang. I guess I should get going, huh? Time's ticking." Mike said, starting to walk away.

"Mike?" Angela took Mike's hand, much to his surprise. "One more thing."

Mike had a slightly fearful look on his face at the tone in Angela's voice. "Yeah? There isn't another payment that I don't know about or anything is there?"

Angela laughed. "No, it's just…well…just as I can read minds under certain circumstances. Edward can all the time." She chose to ignore the disgusted look on Mike's face and continue. "In fact he was in my mind a good bit to keep tabs on Bella, unaware that I was doing the same thing back. It gave me a good read on his character. He can read the minds of everyone near him. He had complete access to everything I was thinking, and you know what? He used that knowledge to help me."

Mike rolled his eyes. "What? The freak took care of someone about to out you as a witch or something?" As much gratitude as he felt towards Angela, his feelings for Edward obviously hadn't changed in the slightest.

Angela continued, "He didn't know what I was. I could block off those thoughts. I let him have access to everything else though. I couldn't take the chance of standing out. Well…one of the reasons I even allowed myself to grant your wish is because I understand how it feels to have feelings for someone who doesn't see you that way. Witches can't grant their own wishes, you see. When it comes to relationships I have to do it the old fashioned way. Edward could tell I was depressed and he…and Emmett, purposely made Ben jealous enough to ask me out. Edward still doesn't know that I know it was his doing. It was a selfless act to repay me for…being kind…Whether you like him or not, Edward is a good person despite what he is. When you say Bella deserves better, I do hope you can back that up."

Mike could tell that Angela meant everything she said. She was putting faith in him to be better for Bella than Cullen was. Like that would be a problem. "I can. And I will. Thanks again, Ang." He flashed Angela a smile before noticing a slight blush forming in her cheeks. It took him a little while to realize that his smile was probably more dazzling than usual. Oh yeah. This was going to be fun.

**At The Swan Residence**

"Mmm." Bella mumbled as she rolled over. She immediately started when she didn't feel anything next to her. Sitting up, she looked around frantically.

"I'm right here, Sweetheart." Edward cooed in her ear.

Bella instinctively smiled, relaxing her posture before suddenly turning back to look at him. It was Edward, definitely, but something was…off. "Edward…you look…different…" The confusion was evident on her face as she tried to figure out exactly what it was.

Edward meanwhile had noticed something slightly off as well, but figured it was his imagination. Seeing Bella's confused face simply reassured him. That was when he looked at his hands and saw…pores. "What?" His voice was slightly above a whisper as he was gone and Bella heard footsteps in the bathroom.

Jumping off the bed, Bella quickly followed her fiancé and saw him staring at himself in the mirror. In the light she could see better what the difference is. "Edward, you…look human…" She said in shock. Not to say the prospect of Edward being human didn't slightly appeal to her, but it never seemed a possibility so she never gave it much thought.

Edward turned to her and took a deep breath, feeling the urge for her blood rising with the breath. "I'm not." He said with a disappointed sigh before the confusion returned. "I don't know…what's wrong with me…" He then felt Bella hugging him from behind and didn't realize until then just how tense he'd been.

"It's going to be okay, Edward. We'll figure this out." Bella said, reassuringly.

Edward made a face as he could feel Bella wrinkling her nose on his back. Turning around, he saw that Bella had an odd look on her face. "That smell isn't coming from you, is it?" He asked, with a slightly guilty smile.

Bella's smile was a little coy as she tried to subtly smell herself and then shook her head, trying not to laugh at Edward's expression.

"Huh. I'm gonna go…to the others and try figure this out. And take a shower… I'm assuming it should work. Never tried it before." Though you could tell Edward was worried, the amusement of the situation wasn't lost on him.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Bella asked. Not sure there was anything she could do but also wanting to be there for him regardless.

Edward grinned back. "You sure about that? Alice is still looking for help for the wedding."

Bella's eyes went wide in horror. "You know what? I'll wait for you to come back." Bella replied with confidence and a sharp nod.

Edward continued to smile as he leaned down and kissed Bella. While it didn't show on the outside, he did notice that she didn't kiss him back as…hungrily as usual. He also noted the odd smile she had very similar to the previous one. "I'll…brush my teeth as well…" He muttered, seeing Bella biting her lip to hold back her laughter. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, flashing her a smile. Once again he noticed the difference. Usually when he smiled like that her heartbeat would speed up, her cheeks would flush, but now…she simply smiled back…


	4. Chapter 4

Bella wandered around the house, cleaning randomly as she came across anything out of place. She was trying to keep her mind from worrying, but it was hopeless. Part of her was glad. Maybe this would be permanent. She'd always wished that Edward was less…godlike so they wouldn't be so out of balance. But she would be lying if she didn't admit that she would miss it if this were somehow permanent.

A knock on the door distracted Bella from her thoughts. Moving across the living room, she tripped over the carpet and rolled her eyes. She tripped over that damn carpet almost every other day. Aren't you supposed to get used to stuff like that? It annoyed the hell out of her each time though. "Coming!" She shouted. Part of her wondered if it was Edward. But he wouldn't use the door when her father wasn't here. Maybe it was Jacob. He used doors. In fact she could only remember him using the window once. But that was highly unlikely. She hadn't spoken to him since she…broke up with him…for lack of a better term, after the fight with the newborns.

As unlikely as it was, her heart still jumped at the chance that it could be him. It'd be so great if they could still be friends after all this. Stupid complications… Finally getting to the door, Bella opened it and her jaw dropped immediately.

"Hey Bella. 'S been awhile." Mike said, flashing Bella a smile.

Bella's heart betrayed her as it picked up it's tempo. It was Mike. It was definitely Mike, but…there was something about him… No normal person looked that beautiful. She would have thought he was a vampire if it wasn't for the fact that it was unusually sunny out. Normally this would have annoyed her. It would mean that she wouldn't be able to go outside with Edward but now she could only focus on Mike's face. Her face suddenly looked confused as she realized the thought that just crossed her mind. She couldn't think of Edward because she was too busy staring at Mike's face…

"Bella? You okay?" Mike grinned all the more now, seeing Bella's reaction to him. The number of times he'd dreamed of having her look at him like this. It was literally like a dream come true.

Bella's mind went blank when Mike's smile hit her. It was quite possibly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "I…I….Iiiii…" Bella stammered. It was supposed to be 'I'm fine.', but the other letters just wouldn't come out.

"You're okay." Mike chuckled a little at himself as he tried to finish her thought. Her slow nod confirmed it. His earlier thought about how fun this would be didn't do it justice. If he wanted to he could probably kiss Bella right now. The way she was looking at him, she probably wouldn't fight him on it. She might even kiss him back. But no. This wasn't so he could take advantage of Bella. It was so she could hear his feelings and make an informed decision on them. And it'd be better if there were much less of a chance that Edward would return to interrupt them.

"Bella. Do you have any plans for today?" Mike asked, trying to tone down the smiles now. He'd had his fun, now he actually needed to get down to it. Time was literally of the essence. Even so, he was going to try to stick to yes or no answers until she adjusted to the change.

"N..no.." Bella finally got out. Her mind was swimming. It was a little hard for her to think coherently.

"I…would like to talk to you. If that's okay. Somewhere…" Mike looked around the house. Now he was starting to become nervous himself. "…else. Not a date or anything I can assure you." He quickly corrected, making good use of his new voice.

"I…wo….uh….okay?" Bella's dazed look was beginning to turn to one of confusion. Something wasn't right here. Mike had never had this effect on her before. In fact it was always quite the opposite. But as he took her hand and led her to his car, she felt compelled to do as he asked. When he got closer to her, a scent she didn't recognize filled her nose. She couldn't describe it, but…she liked it…a lot. If it wasn't for the self control that she had, she would have moved closer to get another whiff.

Mike on the other hand, couldn't believe his luck. This was way too easy. He figured the hardest part would be getting her to trust him enough to get away anywhere Edward could immediately find her. "There's a little park not too far from here. I used to go there a lot as a kid. It's really…peaceful there." He said, with a smile, looking over to Bella. It'd been so long since he'd been this close to her. And even then it was just for work or school. This was different. She was completely focused on him.

Bella tried to shake the cobwebs out. She found that despite her fascination with the change in Mike, she should try to avoid looking directly at him. As she did with Edward when she really wanted to talk. "Mike…you look…differ…" Bella's eyes went wide as she realized why what she was about to say gave her a sense of déjà vu. She'd said the exact same thing to Edward this morning. Now her confusion and anger were enough that she could counteract Mike's influence for the moment. "Mike…something very…odd happened to Edward this morning. Would you…happen to know anything about that?"

Mike looked surprised for a second. Oddly enough. He hadn't actually prepared an answer for that question. It seemed so obvious now. "Um…kinda?" This was where things got complicated. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to Bella, but how exactly would he phrase the truth?

Bella looked none too pleased by Mike's answer. Her eyes narrowed as she asked, "Mike…what did you do?" She couldn't see how Mike could have done anything, but with being associated with a clan of vampires as well as a pack of werewolves did make her very aware that there was a lot that she didn't know.

A slight smirk crossed Mike's face. "Well…technically…I didn't do anything."

Bella only looked more annoyed by Mike's amusement. "Mike…whether I jump out of this car or just scream completely depends on your next words." She growled.

Mike thought about it for a bit before he had his answer. "Um…it's temporary?"

Bella continued to glare, but this did seem to be the best answer he could have given since it didn't get either of the two options she'd offered.

"Just hear me out Bella, okay? Please? I'll make sure we go to a crowded part of the park and everything. If you want to leave you can." While Mike was giving a genuine offer, there was a tone of almost pleading in his voice. He tried not to smile when her face went blank again before she quickly recovered herself, crossing her arms.

"What's so important that you couldn't tell me at my house?" Bella asked, continuing to pout. She was trying to make a point of not looking at him, even as he opened the door. Apparently they were at the park.

Mike sighed as he opened the door for her. Bella did get out but she was making it obvious that she was still quite annoyed at him still. "Would it help if I said that it didn't hurt Cullen in the slightest? And tomorrow everything really will be back to normal. I'll only be like this for the next couple of hours."

"How?" Was all Bella said as she walked in front of Mike, keeping a good distance between the two of them. With her back to him, she couldn't see that he was smiling slightly. Even though she was angry at him, it was still an intense emotion. That was something.

"…I can't tell you the specifics. Kind of against the rules. Let's just say, I…called in a favor." Mike said. This wasn't entirely true. But he was getting a sense that it wouldn't do well to let her know that Angela had been the one to grant the 'favor' or to say that a witch did it for that matter. After everything was all over she'd know that she should be skeptical of someone else or she'd be skeptical of Angela. Either way it would just be unnecessary drama.

Bella didn't like this answer, but she figured she'd get more information later. "Why?" She asked, keeping with the one word questions.

Mike smirked a bit, knowing Bella couldn't see him. "It's the only way you'd notice me." This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Bella started to walk the other way. "What? What did I say?" He asked, the pleading tone returning.

"If you think I'm that superficial then I have nothing more to say to you. I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking all I care about is looks and money. It's insulting." She roared, stomping away. Unfortunately this wasn't the best idea for a graceful exit because…well…Bella just ain't graceful.

Mike currently was though, as he easily caught up with her. "Bella, I didn't mean to offend you but…let's be honest. I've tried to talk to you countless time and this is the closest I've ever gotten. You're here with me. You're listening to what I say."

"I do listen to you!" Bella snapped back.

"No, you hear me. There's a difference." A solemn tone laced Mike's words that stopped Bella in her tracks. "What do you want from me, Bella? I'm desperate. It's not like I haven't tried every other possible way to get your attention."

Bella let out a loud sigh. "Mike…I'm sorry but I…really think you should take me home."

Mike dropped his head. "I will…if you really want me to, but…would you please consider staying with me? Just for a little while? Please?" This time Mike couldn't really enjoy the surprised look on Bella's face. Because this time he didn't know if it'd be enough.

Bella forced herself to look away, scolding herself for not continuing to walk to the car. "Why Mike? There's countless other girls in Forks who do actually like you. Jessica among them I should remind you-" Bella's statement was broken off by Mike's sudden laughter.

"Bella…I know you don't listen to me but have you ever really listened to Jessica when she talks?" Mike asked, thankful for something to make him laugh even half as hard as he just did.

"No…not really…" Bella said, honestly. She didn't like admitting this because…well…it didn't make her seem like a good friend. Maybe she wasn't, she had to admit to herself.

"I have. Let me spare you the effort. That girl is so full of herself it's a miracle she hasn't figured out a way to split into two." His voice held no humor despite his words. Though he did smile a little in return to Bella's very subtle one. This soon left her features though.

"What's the difference then? According to you all you have to do is make yourself more attractive and I'm all yours, right?" Bella said, curtly.

Mike sighed, trying his best to give Bella a warm smile. "You know what? I deserve that."

"I know you do." While Bella had chosen to stay with Mike…for the time being, that didn't mean she was going to make it easy on him.

Mike simply smiled back. "Not for the reason you're thinking. I'll admit. When I first started…well…coming on to you, I did see you more as a possession than a person." Mike noted Bella suddenly turning back to him with another glare. "I know I know, hear me out. As I said, that was how I first saw you. You were the new girl, so you were automatically on everyone's mind and I figured I had more of a chance with you than everyone else. And after you got here, I was able to really see what my competition was.

"It was only Eric, who I figured wasn't an issue at all and Tyler, who to be honest was so arrogant I'd almost say he deserves Jessica. But then…there was Cullen." Mike instinctively said his name with disdain but put his hands up in defense when he saw Bella's look. "Edward, okay? Fine. Anyway, after he sunk his claws in y-…after he took an interest in you, I'll admit I could have taken it better. But I was jealous.

"So you could imagine how excited I was when I heard that Edward left." Once again Mike had to keep Bella from leaving. "Wait wait! Just listen okay? I said I **was** excited…until I actually saw you…" Mike's face dropped to an extent that it was extremely difficult for Bella to remain upset with him. "It was…heart wrenching. If I'd have been able to drag Cullen back here, I think I would have. Anything would have been better than watching you go through…all that pain. So the best I could do was try to snap you out of it myself. So I talked to you…every day. About every possible subject I could think of. Sometimes I was even trying to make you angry with me. Anything to get a reaction from you…but no matter what I did you just stayed…empty…"

Bella's face looked slightly pained as she tried not to think of that time either. But part of her mind couldn't help it. Mike was being so passionate about his attempts, she really was putting forth a genuine effort to remember any of it. She was distracted from her thinking by Mike's dazzling chuckle. "Don't worry about it. I'd be more surprised if you **did** remember any of it." Mike continued. "So when you started to get out of it, I thought it had something to do with me. That made me a bit…ecstatic." A coy smile crossed Mike's lips. "It was one of the reasons I had the guts to try asking you out again, even if it was with other people. 'Course it would have been nicer if I wasn't just a third wheel on your date with that other guy."

Bella had been very quiet as she'd actually found this very interesting, but now she had to interrupt. "It wasn't a date, Mike." Her annoyed tone returned.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Bella, if it wasn't a date with him, it was close enough." He smirked slightly when Bella couldn't really retort that. "But hey, he genuinely helped you and for that I'll be forever grateful to him. And he also helped me realize something very basic. I didn't actually know you. I knew aspects of you but I didn't know the real you. The reasons I liked you were…superficial at best. It's one of the reasons I backed off after that. But I was paying attention to you. As much as I could without stalking you anyway. Apparently only Cullen could get away with that…"

This also caught Bella's attention. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, skeptically.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter's a bit longer than the other ones but that's only because I really wanted it to end at a specific point which will make complete sense once you get to the end. Enjoy.)

Mike rolled his eyes. "I mean that if **I** followed you around without your knowledge and snuck into your room at night and watched you while you slept, I don't think you'd have found it **nearly** as endearing."

Bella's eyes went wide as a familiar blush filled her cheeks. "How...how do you know about that?" She quietly asked.

Mike shrugged. "I just do. Guess it's a perk that comes with the looks. I just…know things that are relevant to whatever I'm trying to get across. I know that Edward and his family are vampires. And I know that Jacob and his friends are werewolves. And I have a pretty good…gist of your relationship with both of them…among other things." Mike seemed to get thoughtful as he tried to see exactly how much he knew in detail. But without actually needing to make a point, he got nothing.

"Well…that's rather convenient…and extremely irritating." Bella mumbled. "Not to mention dangerous for you." Her tone got a little darker as she said this.

Mike shrugged again. "It's not like I'll remember any of it tomorrow. Or you knowing that I know for that matter. Unless someone finds out I know within the next 2 hours or so I think I'm fairly safe."

Bella cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean we won't remember? Another 'perk'?" She guessed, to which Mike nodded. "Then what's the point in all this?"

A subtle smile crossed Mike's features. "The point…is that you won't remember the words that I tell you. But you will remember…the feelings you…associate with them. What you do with them is up to you of course."

Bella's expression quickly turned stern again. "Are you sure there's a point then? I've heard that superficial girls have very fickle feelings. Might just forget about them the day after tomorrow."

Mike smiled back at her. "I never called you superficial. I don't think it's the looks that attract you. Personally, I think it's the weirdness."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Well that sure clears things up."

Mike's tinkling laugh escaped from his lips. He could tell how hard Bella was trying not to react to it, so he pretended not to notice. "Bella, you have guys throwing themselves at you all the time and the only one you actually liked back was a vampire. And the only other person than the vampire is a werewolf. Then you practically ignore me until I suddenly resemble a vampire. You see where I'm going with this?"

Bella crossed her arms. "I liked Jacob before he was a werewolf, thank you very much."

Mike tried to stifle it but he couldn't stop himself from laughing again. "Bella, he was turning into a werewolf the entire time you knew him. Ever since the Cullens moved back, the werewolves started slowly turning. And they were back for 2 years by the time you moved here."

"I knew Jacob a full year before he actually started turning into one. Try again." A smug expression began to form on Bella's face.

"Oh yeah? Next time you see him, ask him about that 'weird' perfume you kept wearing when you first started hanging out with Edward on a regular basis. It'll probably connect some of the dots in his mind that he was turning into a werewolf **well** before he knew it, himself. You're attracted to the freaks, Bella. Just admit it." Mike teased, flashing his smile.

"They're not freaks. They're the nicest people I know and I don't like the way you use that word." Bella grumbled.

Mike's smile gained an apologetic edge. "Then I won't use it that way anymore. I'm sorry."

Bella's body language showed that she accepted the apology but she was still trying to hide it in a pout. "Fine. And just so you know, when Edward finds out I'm not in the house, he'll get here and most likely give **you** some 'convenient knowledge'." She threatened.

To Bella's surprise, Mike burst into a fit of laughter. "No actually. He wouldn't be able to find us no matter how hard he looked."

The cocky demeanor returned to Bella's face. "You don't know Edward."

Mike pointed to his head, matching Bella's smugness. "Actually I do. Another 'perk' is that as long as you choose to be with me, he literally can't find us. He could be a foot away and wouldn't know we were here."

This actually caught Bella's attention as she shot up. "You mean he's looking for us!? Mike! He's got to be freaking out!"

Mike gently put his hand on Bella's shoulder. "Bella, calm down. I already told you no one would remember this, including Edward. Worst case scenario, tomorrow he's a little more overprotective about you and doesn't know why. Like **that **would be a big change for him. Doubt you'd even notice." Mike commented, with a roll of his eyes.

"You know that 'convenient knowledge' is getting annoying." Bella said with a scowl.

Mike smirked back. "You only have to deal with it for a little while longer."

Bella growled back. "You know what's really annoying? It's you guys. All of you. You practically break each others' backs trying to get with me. I'm not that great of a catch! I'm not pretty! I'm a total klutz! I'm just a generic, less than ordinary g-MMMMMPH!" Bella's words were caught as Mike's lips pressed against hers.

Bella's hands flailed aimlessly until they eventually found Mike's shoulders. But by this time she could practically taste the scent coming from Mike's breath and couldn't help herself. She wanted more. Before she knew what she was doing, Bella's arms were wrapped around Mike as she returned the kiss with all she had. It took awhile for her to realize exactly what she was doing and longer still to get enough wits about her to break the kiss off. Unlike Edward, Mike didn't seem very inclined to stop it on his own.

As Mike's lips were freed from Bella's grasp, they both took a few seconds just to get their breathing back to normal. "Wow…that was awesome…" Mike said, his voice still slightly dreaming. He was then taken back by Bella's hand slapping him hard across the face. "…and totally worth it…" Mike mumbled rubbing his cheek.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Bella fumed. "I mean it, Mike. I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt but I'll leave if you-."

Mike put up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. But…can I point out that you kissed me back?"

"Shut up." Bella grumbled.

"You kissed me back a lot…" A smile was forming on Mike's face as he thought back to the kiss.

"Shut. Up. Mike." Bella's voice was trying hard to be threatening but unfortunately for her, her embarrassment over the way she reacted to Mike's kiss was overpowering it.

"Shutting up." Mike said with a confident expression. That might have possibly been the best kiss he'd ever had in his life. It was a damn shame he wouldn't remember it. "It was your own fault. You can't stand me calling Edward and Jacob freaks, and I can't stand you talking about yourself that way." Mike's expression began to get more sincere. "I swear, Bella. If you saw yourself half as beautifully as the rest of the world sees you. Half as beautifully as **I** see you, you'd never describe yourself as less than ordinary."

The way Mike was looking at Bella froze her, as he removed a strand of hair from her face. "Mike…"

"You really should give me a chance, Bella. I swear to you I'd-…what?" Mike stopped as he noticed Bella rolling her eyes.

"Well, Mike. You've officially joined the 'Bella's suitors fanclub'. Want your complimentary Bella pin?" Bella made an exaggerated motion with her hand as if she were putting a pin on Mike's shirt.

Mike chuckled a little. Bella could be rather funny when she wanted to be. "What did I say?"

"You told me what I 'should' do. That's what everybody does, you know. I 'should' stay away from Edward. I 'should' let Jacob kiss me. I 'should' give you a chance. It's so convenient that you make sure my head doesn't get filled with independent thoughts or anything."

Mike tried to hold back his laughter as he spoke. "Okay…let me rephrase. It would be very nice…if you chose…to go out with me."

Bella's face remained unamused, as she replied, "Why stop with you, Mike? Why not try dating Eric? Maybe Tyler? Hell, maybe I could even try dating a couple of teachers while I'm at it. Live on the wild side."

"Don't forget Lauren." Mike teased.

"Yeah, her t-…wait…what?" Bella's sarcastic tirade came to a screeching halt with that one. "You're kidding, right?"

Mike practically doubled over in laughter. "No. I'm honestly not. I think that's one of the reasons she 'hates' you. She knows you're not after Tyler. I think you make her a little frustrated."

The expression on Bella's face only made Mike laugh even harder as she tried to even fathom that possibility. "….ew…." Was all she could say to sum up her feelings about it. She then shook her head trying to shake the idea out. "Dangit, you totally made me lose track of what I was trying to say."

"You were dating the whole school." Mike reminded her.

"Right. So what's to stop me from doing that? Why only you?" Bella asked, getting her bearings back.

"Because nobody else went this far just for the sheer possibility of being with you." Mike replied.

Bella paused. "…okay that was actually a good answer."

"I know." Mike answered with a smile.

"What? More convenient knowledge?" Bella asked, skeptically.

"Nope. That's all me." Mike said, proudly.

"Well aren't we confident?" Bella teased.

Mike grinned back. "Think about it, Bella. As far as days at the park go, this is pretty nice."

Bella crossed her arms again and tried unsuccessfully to fight back her smile. "I admit nothing."

"You don't have to." Mike replied, letting out a contented sigh.

Unknown to Mike, his sigh sent a concentrated wave of his breath over Bella's face. Her body acted before her mind could comprehend what was happening and she was on top of Mike, kissing him again, just as passionately as before. As surprised as Mike was by Bella's eagerness, just as before he made no motion to stop her. He didn't know if the 'Edward can't see them' spell only worked on Edward or if it worked on everyone at the park but he didn't care as he kissed Bella back. Once more they lost track of time. Precious time, before Bella pulled them apart again, regaining herself.

"Dammit!" She swore, more at herself than she did at Mike.

"You forgot to slap me." Mike said with a grin.

SLAP!

Mike chuckled a little as he rubbed his cheek. "You did kind of initia-"

"I know what I did. Shut up." Bella grumbled, crossing her arms petulantly.

Mike gently touched her cheek. "You're so cute when you're annoyed."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm never cute." When she looked at Mike's raised eyebrow she could see the hidden threat in his eyes. "Don't you dare! I don't care what I say about myself, you keep your lips over there!"

Mike folded both of his lips into his mouth in an attempt not to laugh. "You know…the actual kissing is all me. And I can do that without hurting you." Mike noted, Bella's glare as she got where he was going with the statement. "And I in no way held you against your will or tricked you into kissing me."

"That's open for interpretation." Bella shot back.

Mike shrugged. "Bella, you can leave anytime you want. But I'm infinitely glad you're staying. But I've made my point so I'll leave that…subject alone."

"Smart." Bella growled.

Mike sighed. "I wish you'd stop acting like you're angry at me. We both know you're not. And if you are, it's not me you're angry with."

"Oh that's easy for you to say, Mike. Either you 'get me' or you don't. No matter what I do, I end up hurting someone. Thanks to you, I'll end up hurting two someones now."

The corners of Mike's lips slowly began to curve into a frown. This was actually one of the things he was worried about. That his confession would only lead to more pain on Bella's side. He was suddenly distracted from this train of thought as a series of flashes went through his head, and the understanding to go along with them.

"Actually…you wouldn't technically hurt anyone… The reason we wouldn't remember what happened is because…wow…okay, because as far as we're concerned time would rewind until the day we first met. I did meet you before the other two after all. Since…your feelings for me might have changed because of today…you'd avoid all the drama that happened with them because you'd have been with me." Of course now that he said that all outloud it didn't sound nearly as…definitive. That was until Mike noticed the expression on Bella's face. "…You saw that too didn't you?"

Bella gave Mike a slow nod as her expression was a mixture of confusion and fear. "Mike…how'd you do that?"

"I…you see I didn't technically-"

"You didn't technically do anything. Just another…perk." Bella assumed as Mike nodded. "Those perks are starting to worry me…"

Mike chuckled a little to himself. "You and me both." He then mumbled under his breath, "Starting to see why it cost so much…"

Bella gave him a curious expression before a lightbulb went off in her head. "I wouldn't have had any 'drama' to deal with. Without Edward, I'd have been dead by now more times than I can count. How's that factor into your perks?"

Mike was caught offguard by the question and before he could answer, more flashes went through his mind. "Actually…you'd have been by my car when Tyler's van hit….so…he'd have been a little more injured but you'd have been fine. You wouldn't have needed to look up a book on vampires so you'd have stayed with Angela and Jessica in Port Angeles. And since you wouldn't have been at the baseball game…the vampires would have just joined in the game and went along their w- Holy crap, girl! All that happened to you in a year? Being around you **is **dangerous."

Bella couldn't help but to laugh at Mike's reaction. "You still want me then? I'm dangerous for your health." She taunted.

Mike just smiled back. "You should know from Gym, I don't care. You're worth it."

"You say that now..." Bella commented, rolling her eyes.

"Bella, you don't even realize how comfortable you are around me, do you?" Mike asked.

Bella gave Mike a questioning look. "How comfortable am I?"

Mike fought back a laugh. "So comfortable that you've been sitting on my lap since you kissed me and you haven't realized it."

Bella's eyes went wide as her cheeks burned. He was right, she hadn't realized that before, but she was incredibly aware of it now. The only thing that made her smile as she got off of him was Mike's pout. "I shouldn't have said anything." He grumbled.

"You shouldn't have." Bella teased, sticking out her tongue. "You know…while we're on the subject of the way I'm reacting to you…why would it matter if I met you first? I'll still meet Edward after you and I'll still feel the same way about him."

"Actually…" Mike started, waiting for the visions to prove Bella wrong…he really hoped the visions would be able to prove her wrong. And then the flashes began once more.

_It was Biology class. Mike made his way to Bella and Edward's desk, looking a little nervous. "Um…Bella?"_

_Bella turned up, a slight smile crossing her face. "Mm?"_

"_Yeah…um…Jessica asked me to the Spring Dance today…" Mike's words were more mumbled than anything else._

"_Well…that's nice. I'm sure you'll have fun with her." Bella replied._

"_Actually…I turned her down. I was…hoping you'd ask me." Mike said, with a hopeful expression that easily caught Bella by surprise._

"_Oh. Well…um…that's flattering but…uh…me?…Dancing?…You really haven't been paying attention in Gym have you?"_

_A smirk crossed Mike's face as he thought back to that. "Okay, what if we just…went out then? Saw a movie or something instead. We don't have to go to the dance if you don't want."_

"_Oh…well…what about Jessica? I mean…she asked you and she is my friend and-"_

"_Bella." Mike interrupted. "I asked, you, not her."_

_Bella looked away slightly. "…I thought I was supposed to be asking you…"_

_Mike grinned back. "Well?" He waited._

_Bella dropped her head. "…okay…"_

"_That wasn't technically a question." Mike teased, smiling more as Bella gave him a playful glare. Both of them were distracted as there was a loud crunching sound and when they looked over to where it originated from they saw a fuming Edward who suddenly stood up and stormed out the room after giving Mike the glare to end all glares._

Mike practically fell off of the bench from laughing so hard. "That wasn't funny, Mike!" Bella growled.

Mike was trying the hardest he could to wipe the tears from his eyes and force himself to stop. "But…you'd be terrified of him…you…you can't tell me that's just not all kinds of ironic…" He was able to get out through giggles.

"You said I wouldn't hurt anyone." Bella said, her voice oddly quiet now.

Mike let out a long sigh. "Bella, did you forget that he was inwardly begging you to stay away from him? That the fact that you weren't scared of him, confused him to no end? He would never have known that you liked him back. He wouldn't have even realized he was jealous, he'd have attributed it to his hunger or some weird effect from not being able to read your mind Regardless, he'd be a little bummed but he wouldn't actually know what he was missing."

Mike smirked a little as Bella sighed. Once again she was trying to stay angry even though she wasn't. "It's…it's a lot to take in, Mike. I just…I need to think."

Mike suddenly got a confused expression. "Are you actually considering it?"

"Why do you sound so surprised by that? Wasn't that the whole point?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Well…yeah, that was the point but I didn't think it would work." Mike replied, rolling his eyes like it was a very obvious thing. He could tell by Bella's expression it apparently wasn't **that** obvious.

"Then…why…?" Bella found herself literally so confused she couldn't finish the question.

"Bella…the way I feel about you…I just…I had to do everything I could to let you know how I felt. To let you know I'm really not such a bad guy once you actually talk to me. I had to try…everything I could to get you to…really see me. The real me. Those kisses were…awesome…but I'd genuinely take both of them back for one where I know you're actually kissing me." Mike found himself laughing a little at Bella's reaction. "That wasn't a hint or anything. I'm just saying…"

"I'm…trying to think of something sarcastic or annoyed to say but…I don't know what to say to that… I'm…I'm really flattered, Mike, I…this is just so much to take in. It's very…frustrating that I won't be able to remember any of this. I just…it'd be nice if I had some more time." Bella stammered.

Mike practically froze as he looked at his watch. "You've got…2 minutes."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "That's not funny, Mike." She growled.

"I am so glad this wasn't a midnight deal…" Mike's breathing began to pick up slightly as the adrenaline started pumping.

"Wait, you're serious!? It ends in 2 minutes?" Bella found herself starting to freak out as well.

"Nope, was 2 minutes when I said it a couple of seconds ago. Okay, Bella. I really hope I don't get cut off. I'm not rich."

"Mike, I don't-" Bella started.

"Please. Let me finish. I'm not rich. I can't buy you a priceless ring." Mike motioned to the one that was on her finger. "If your car breaks down, I have to call a mechanic. If we get attacked by werewolves, vampires, or whatever, we're boned. I'll try to protect you but…we'd be screwed. Compared to what you're used to, I'm normal. There's nothing I can do about that. All I can do, is love you. Love you more than anyone else can and more than anyone else ever will."

"Mike…." Bella was completely aware of what she was doing as she wrapped her arms around Mike and kissed him. Really kissed him. Doing her best to ignore that addicting scent. To simply find…Mike. It was amazing the difference that made when you compared it to the other kisses. As she finally pulled away, Mike's smile brought one to her face as well. "I'm so sorry, Mike. For everything." And as those words fell from Bella's lips, the clock struck 12:17.

(A/N: I'll be posting the next and final chapter as soon as I can. Let me know what you think.)


	6. Chapter 6

(And this chapter's where the Breaking Dawn spoilers come in. So if you haven't read it yet, don't blame me. And if you don't plan to, hopefully I've explained everything enough that you can still understand what's going on.)

_Months Later_

Bella stared across the table to Jacob with a slightly worried expression. She knew there was nothing she could really do about the situation. Either they'd understand or they wouldn't. She looked down as she felt Renesmee burying her little head in Bella's hair.(Yes my minority of Mike fans, the very existence of Resnesmee means Bella did indeed choose Edward in the end. Go fig, but bare with me. There's always a method behind my madness.)

Since Renesmee had the unfortunate situation of being born resembling one of the immortal children, the Volturi would be descending upon them in a few short weeks and they needed as much help as they could get.

The first and simultaneously the most and least likely to help them were the Denali clan, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Tanya who, according to Edward, would be there in a minute. Bella turned as she heard the car turning into the Cullens' driveway. She cocked her head to the side as she realized she was hearing 5 sets of footprints instead of 4. Had Irina come back? She didn't know if that would have been a good thing or a bad one, especially since one of the werewolves who killed Laurent was sitting right across from her. In fact, Jacob seemed to be just as confused.

"What the hell!?" Edward exclaimed as he swung the door open. "Have you lost your MIND!?" Both Bella and Jacob traded glances at Edward's reaction to whatever he saw. They knew they were supposed to stay in the back until Edward explained the situation but his fury made that very difficult. Even Renesmee was trying to peek out the door to see what was wrong.

"Quite possibly. It wasn't **my** idea." A male voice said, which Bella could only assume was Eleazar.

"Overreact much?" Another male voice said. Something erupted in Bella and she had to see what was happening.

Poking her head out of the door, Bella peeked, hearing Jacob walking behind her to do the same thing. Her eyes shot open when she saw what was causing the commotion. "MIKE!?" Bella exclaimed as she saw her old friend. At least she was pretty sure it was him. It could have been another vampire that slightly resembled him, but the dazzling smile he flashed her when he saw her was oddly familiar.

"Hey Bella. Does Valium work on vampires because I think Edward needs one. Or maybe a couple." Mike said with a little chuckle, as Edward growled back at him. An odd sense of nostalgia washed over Bella. Sure it seemed really obvious, but as Bella stared at him she couldn't think of a time she'd seem him looking better. But there was nothing to compare that to besides him looking human, right?

"M-mike? How did-?...You're a-…Wha-?" Bella couldn't figure out how exactly to word the question. Mike let out a little laugh as he got her meaning anyway.

"Now that…is a long story. Well…I guess it's not technically that long, but-"

_A few months back at Bella and Edward's wedding_

Mike smiled as he watched Angela and Ben dancing. They were having a great time but it still looked slightly awkward with the height difference between the two. But it wasn't like he could talk, he'd decided to go alone. Sure he could have asked Jessica but…he didn't want her reading more into it.

"You okay, Mike?" Angela asked as the pair stopped in front of him. There was an odd sense of déjà vu from that question.

"Um…" Mike glanced at Bella and Edward. "Yeah…I am actually." He knew he'd done everything he could. It just…wasn't meant to be. He was fine with that.

"Ben, could you get me a drink? I'll give Mike a chance to dance and not just stand there stuffing his face." Angela offered.

Mike laughed and shook his head. "No no. Don't stop on my account. I'll get both of you something. Be right back." Mike said as he went over to the refreshment table. Nobody seemed to believe him when he said he was okay with everything. It was fairly simple when he really thought about it. Either he could mope and let the depression have him or he could just force himself to move on. Sure that was easier said than done, but it was possible. Though Mike was pondering so hard he wasn't completely paying attention to where he was going and walked into someone. "Oh! Sorry." Mike apologized, rubbing his shoulder. Whoever it was, was really built. It felt like walking into a wall.

"Don't mention it. I should have been paying attention. Are you alright?" The girl he walked into asked.

Mike found himself speechless as he saw who it was. He didn't recognize them, but they were obviously an acquaintance of Edward, possibly a relative, and drop dead gorgeous to boot. "Uh…yeah…I'm fine." Mike was able to get out, trying to force himself from staring. At that moment something did indeed distract his attention as he looked to see Bella and Edward dancing in the center of the dance floor. A smile crossed his face as he saw the smile on Bella's. He let out a sigh. "As long as she's happy…"

Mike then abruptly turned to the girl he'd bumped into, just as she looked back at him. She'd said the exact same thing at the same time, with just the change of a pronoun. As the two looked at each other, they laughed. "Mike." He introduced himself.

"Tanya." She said back, flashing Mike a smile.

"So…would you like a drink or something?" Mike asked.

Tanya suddenly let out a musical giggle. "You know…I already drank before I came here. I think if I had another one I'd cause a bit of a scene." She said, laughing as if there were an inside joke behind her words.

"I know the feeling." Mike said with a sigh.

Tanya grinned back. "Do you, now?" The two of them smiled at each other. Mike wondering how he could possibly be so lucky that this amazon of a woman was actually talking to him, while also feeling slightly hypocritical at his reaction to her, though he couldn't place why, just as Tanya realized she might have found another 'conquest' unaware that she'd found something much more.

"Hmm…Ben, I think you're going to have to get me that drink after all. Mike seems to be a bit…preoccupied." Angela said with a smile, looking over in Mike's direction.

"Preoccupied with wh-..Holy Crap!" Ben exclaimed as he saw the beauty Mike was talking to. Angela raised an eyebrow as she gave Ben a look. "Uhhh…I mean…how despicable. Leave it to Mike to try to pick up a girl at a friend's wedding. A girl whose beauty pales in comparison to yours, of course." Ben recovered.

Angela just grinned back. "Uh huh. Why don't you make sure you get a drink for yourself as well. Might help wash that foot out of your mouth."

"Good plan." Ben said, flashing Angela a smile, as he leant up to kiss her on the cheek.

As Ben went over, Angela smiled as she looked at Mike and Tanya who were laughing over something. She could no longer read Mike's mind. He'd soon have everything he wanted and more. So would Edward and Bella for that matter, though their route would be a little more treacherous. Even Bella's werewolf friend, currently being dragged away would have his happy ending. Angela turned back to Tanya and Mike as her eyes flashed white. "Oh Mike, what's 8 years…when you have an eternity?"

(And that's that. Hope those of you that read this enjoy it. Had this story in my head for awhile now. Kind of have a thing for side characters that not much happened with. Anyway, let me know if you liked it, hated it, whatever.)


End file.
